ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Assassination Duet
Wang: Greeting, sir. I'm sorry for asking you to go to all this trouble, Mr. Aramaki. Aramaki: A serious death threat was made against Vice Foreign Minister Jin, so the matter is under our jurisdiction. Besides, you supplied us with information not long ago on that other incident for which we're grateful. The Vice-Minister has arrived at Kagoshima on schedule. Wang: Five years he waited. They finally approved his visit to the memorial for the war dead. Vice-Minister Jin is the first dignitary from my government to go there. Please help us. I employ you to resolve this as best you can. Aramaki: I understand. Wang: I leave him in your capable hands, then. Aramaki: Batou, I'm giving you command authority for the time being. Batou: Why? What's up? Got something more important than this? Aramaki: I'll return tonight. Saito, Paz, Borma, you'll be with Batou. As for the death threat, keep in constant communication with the Major. You'll have to handle it. Batou: So, where are you going? Aramaki: To an old friend's memorial. SA: Assassination Duet; LOST HERITAGE Kubota: You're so late. It's too bad. You just missed a lot of people who came to pay their respects. Aramaki: I see. I'm sorry. Kubota: Unfortunately for Tsujisaki, there weren't any effective treatments for cyberbrain sclerosis back then. Aramaki: The ones you'll miss most are the ones who leave the soonest. Kubota: Yeah. You know, out of the three of us, it was he who Col. Tonoda favored. He always kept an eye on him. I do feel bad about that incident with the Colonel. Really. Aramaki: I was simply doing precisely what the Colonel trained me to do. Kubota: Heh, that sounds like you. Yes, that's right... I'll come back immediately, then. I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. Aramaki: It's all right. Aramaki: Wait a minute, aren't you... the Colonel's...? Saori: Yes. I'm Saori. It would've made my father happy that you came today, Mr. Aramaki. I remember him mentioning to me that you would offer to be at his disposal for my mother's funeral, too. Aramaki: I remember you were still in school back then, right? And I remember you had a younger brother in grade school at the time. Saori: Yes. Mr. Aramaki, there's something I'd like to discuss with you... Aramaki: And what's that? Saori: It's concerning my brother, Yu. As of late, he's suddenly begun to resemble our father quite a bit. Aramaki: I see you've done a fine job raising him. He's the very image of your father as a young man. Saori: No, that's not what I meant... It's not only his appearance. But his voice and manner of speech. Aramaki: And you believe that's a problem? Saori: Because there was more to it, just recently my brother has been constantly accessing military-related news sites on the net that he's never shown interest in before. And sometimes at night, I'm awakened by noises from the living room. I find him there, with an intense expression on his face reading father's books. I have no idea when he sleeps, it happens every night. Aramaki: Now that you mention it. None of us heaven knew when your father slept either. Saori: Yes. One time, I called out to him because I was worried. When he turned to me, he replied, "You're still up, Honey, Saori? You should get some sleep." And there's something more. It seems as if... there's someone he's always secretly in contact with. But no matter what I do, he won't tell me who it is. Plus, a stream of large packages from overseas have been arriving for him. Mr. Aramaki, you don't think that Yu's gotten himself mixed up in something? I ask you, as a favor to me, please look into the reason behind these sudden bizarre changes. Aramaki: I hope you'll understand, but I can't use the authority of my position for personal reasons. I'm sorry about this. I can listen to what you have to say, however, from what you've told me, I don't think I can be of any help. Saori: Yes, of course. Please forgive me. I heard you and my father were best friends, so I couldn't help but I ask. Sorry. Aramaki: Well, I wouldn't claim we were best friends. Just old war buddies. Yu: Yeah, I know. Sure, I'll do that. Geez, I said I'd do it. Announcer: Chinese Vice-Minister of Foreign Affairs Jin arrived in Japan today, and scheduled to visit the Kagoshima War Dead Memorial tomorrow. Because many Chinese resided in Okinawa at the time, more interred along with Japanese citizens, the Chinese government has long desired to visit the memorial. Now, after obtaining special permission for a courtesy visit from the Japanese government, the Vice-Minister's trip has become a reality. Furthermore, due to a large number of Japanese demonstrators who were protesting this visit, the police appear to be stepping up security. Togusa: The Boss Man, he's just doing that to get on TV. Ishikawa: Must be nice. Meanwhile, here we are, busting our humps tracking down some leads on the death threat. Motoko: You come across any suspects? Ishikawa: Yeah, well, about that, we just got a piece of data. Motoko: Ah...! This is the person supposedly targeting Vice-Minister Jin? Ishikawa: If we work backwards from the Vice-Minister's itinerary here, we find that the assassination by sniping would easily be the best method, so then we did on some digging along that path. We discovered that a single, high-accuracy sniper rifle have been disassembled carefully. It came into the country via the Etorofu Route. Togusa: And then from there, we tracked down the recipient of the packages. That's the guy who showed up to collect all of them. They were shipped P.O. boxes scattered around town. Ishikawa: I already started running a name match off of the photo, but it might take two hours for a positive ID. Aramaki: Have you determined who the perp is? Ishikawa: Nothing positive yet, but circumstantial evidence shows this guy to be our most likely candidate. Aramaki: Mm? Motoko: You know him? Aramaki: Yes. He's the son of late Colonel, who was the former chief of the Ground Self-Defense Force's Investigations Section. Yu: Look, I'll do it. I know. It has to be me that does it. He's Mom's... he is Ritsuko's murderer. Isn't that right, Yu? Saori: Mmm!? Motoko: Don't make a sound. Togusa: It looks like we're too late, Major. His room's empty. Motoko: Sorry to trouble you so late. Ishikawa, he's one step ahead. Check all traffic agency monitoring systems ASAP. Ishikawa: Roger. Saori: Who... are you? Motoko: I work for Aramaki. Saori: Mr. Aramaki? Motoko: Yes. And to make a long story short, we came in here to take your brother, Yu Tsujisaki, into custody. Saori: You're here to arrest... Yu? Motoko: Your brother's already gone. Knock before entering. It's a lady's room. Togusa: Sorry, ma'am. Major, I found this on his desk. Saori: What? Has Yu done something? Motoko: You heard of Vice Foreign Minister Jin from China? He's in Japan, you know that. Someone's been making death threat on his life, during the investigation the name turned up. It's our No. 1 suspect and it's your little brother. Saori: No way... Togusa: We don't know his motives, but we confirmed that he repeatedly snuck into a GSDA data library one that just happened to be left by your father, Col. Tsujisaki. Motoko: When the trail began, it was the day after his birthday and continued up until yesterday. The fact that he hasn't been found out probably means that he went inside because he was able to unlock the administrative barrier. Saori: I had no idea. Motoko: Your brother, when did he start using a portable terminal? Saori: On Yu's 16th birthday, the terminal our father used when he was alive got delivered here, and it was addressed to my brother. When Yu was a little boy, he would pester our father for that terminal, he wanted it so badly. Father had promised to hand it down to my brother when Yu was older and more mature. Motoko: The password for the administrative barrier must have been hidden inside the terminal. We were trying to trace his path into that library, but the code's complex. It will take several hours more to decipher. For the time being, your little brother happens to be the only person who knows what's in there. Saori: Ever since it came, Yu's been obsessed with it. He tells me nothing... Where could he have gone at this hour? Motoko: Since he's not around here, I have to assume he's moving into the final stage of his assassination plan. Saori: Stop him! Please, I'm begging you. Don't let Yu become a murderer. Motoko: That's why we're here for. Ishikawa: Major. Motoko: Did you find something? Ishikawa: At the moment, there's nobody resembling him on any train station or airport monitors. But there's one thing that's bothering me about Col. Tsujisaki. Motoko: What is it? Ishikawa: Back when I was a civilian contractor for the military, I heard that our Chief Aramaki, GSDA Intelligence Chief Kubota, and Col. Tsujisaki were known as the Tonoda School triumvirate. Of the three, Col. Tsujisaki was especially popular, and particularly valued for his training of new recruits. Sniping, explosives disposal, close-quarters combat, even weapons procurement and infiltration methods. They say he taught all forms of tactics, and trained several of our best and brightest. Now this next bit is just a hypothesis, let's consider for a moment, Yu's actions thus far, and his meticulousness anticipating our moves, put those facts together, and, well... Motoko: If what daddy left behind in that library is all the combat theory he accumulated over the years, then Yu Tsujisaki succeeded in secretly obtaining the information in that terminal by using a password that was still inside it. So you're saying that right now, Yu Tsujisaki is sharing his head with an assassin who was trained by topflight intelligence operatives? Ishikawa: I don't have any proof to back that up, but considering how skillfully he's been able to evade our pursuit, I'd say it's a strong possibility, wouldn't you? Aramaki: Batou, this should go without saying, but don't give him preferential treatment because he's the son of an old friend of mine. Protecting Vice-Minister Jin is our highest priority. Put everything else from your mind and focus only on that. Batou: I didn't plan on doing it differently. Motoko: That's right. But even so, Chief, we'll do everything we can to save him. You know that if worse comes to worst... Aramaki: Of course. Operator: Chief Aramaki, you have a cyber-comm transmission from the GSDA, using code 839-0852. Aramaki: It's an old GSDF code... Decrypt it and patch it through here. Tsujisaki: It's been a long time, Aramaki. Aramaki: It can't be...! What's the meaning of this? Tsujisaki: At first, I had no intention of doing anything. I only wanted to tell me the truth. A truth I felt posterity should know. The thing I needed to tell me, was that I overwrote my memories into my cyberbrain. I never suspected potential danger of it -- that it would turn me into an assassin. Aramaki: What've you hidden in there? What's in your data library? Tsujisaki: The truth about Okinawa. I only wanted to hand it down to future generations. But when I learned this truth, I discovered the truth behind Mom's death. All I wanted after that was revenge. It was a miscalculation on my part. I had no intention of carrying out an assassination. But I'm unable to stop the thirst for revenge that festers in my heart. Aramaki: You still want revenge after all this time? That's not like you. Tsujisaki: I don't think so, either. Who I am right now is both father and son combined together. These memories that are blending together affect my will, and my thoughts drive my actions. Or perhaps it's the other way around. It's possible that once this is over, I'll no longer be me, and become some other entirely different person. Aramaki: You'll intend on turning your son into a killer? Tsujisaki: If at all possible, I'd rather not. But nobody can stop me, not anymore. It must be Yu's age that's making me do this. Take care of Saori. I suppose I have no choice but to exact my revenge, after all. Aramaki: Please don't. Tsujisaki: Forgive me, Aramaki. Togusa: Crap! I'm not getting any hits on his ID code. Can't we do anything to slow down the visitors as they enter the cemetery? Batou: Vice-Minister Jin requested that to be allowed to pay his respects to the dead along with as many of his countrymen as possible. However, it's pretty much the same as shouting out, "Hi there, please kill me." No matter how it turns out, it's gonna be one hell of a performance. Saito, can't you pinpoint his firing position? He's carrying an ultra-long-range sniper rifle. Even if he's lugging it disassembled, it should still stand out. Saito: If he's gonna shoot, where I'm at right now is probably the best position. Anywhere else, and he'd have to worry about ocean wind and all the awnings. He'd never squeeze off a clean shot. Borma: Geez, fishing on the day like this? Batou: Borma. Borma: Forget it. All clear over here, too. Batou: According to the schedule, the laying of the wreath is next. Now's the chance to get him away from the security detail that's been glued to him. Where is he? Which way's he gonna come from? Togusa: We found the weapon! Batou: What about him? Togusa: There's no sign of the suspect. But we found a school kid here and sniper rifle. The boy's school uniform was stolen. Batou: The sniping was a decoy? Batou: Were you here the whole time, Major? Motoko: By using the Colonel's files, we figured out his plan at the last second. The surest method of assassination is to get right next to your target without giving any thought to escape. That's what it said. Batou: So, one-way ticket assassin. That's some career. Motoko: What the...! Announcer: Vice Foreign Minister Jin returned home yesterday afternoon, upon completing the itinerary for his visit to Japan. Motoko: We know there are risks that go along with it, but this was the only way we could find to help him. I'm sorry. His cyberbrain has to be further overwritten with the memory of a successful kill. And when or if he wakes up, he might not even remember you, and it's possible he's become someone different. It could be that he's a whole new person now literally who's neither your brother nor you father. Saori: I don't mind. As long as Yu is alive and with me. That's all that counts. Aramaki: If I can be of help, please feel free to reach me at this number. Saori: Thank you for everything. Motoko: By using the information that behind as a base, the son restored his father's memories, and the two personalities tried to coexist. But it resulted in them interfering with each other. After this procedure, I believe the Colonel's memories are gone for good. And even though it's a very slim possibility, there's still an outside chance that he'll completely turn back into the boy, Yu Tsujisaki. Aramaki: True. But at my age, I'll have to endure the loss of my friend a second time. Motoko: Wasn't he just a war buddy? Aramaki: Yes, of course. Category:Transcripts